König Nickerchen
Bei '''König Nickerchen' (engl. King DeDeDe zu deut. 'König DeDede') handelt es sich um Kirbys häufigsten Charakter, der von einem Widersacher kontrolliert wird. In dem Spielen Kirbys Dreamland und Kirbys Adventure und dem Remake Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland richtet er sich jedoch von sich aus gegen Kirby. Er ist der selbsternannte König des Traumlandes. Seine Stärke zeigt sich bereits dadurch, dass er einen riesigen Hammer mühelos schwingen kann, ansonsten ist er eher ungeschickt und tollpatschig, was allerdings auch für Kirby gefährlich werden kann, zum Beispiel wenn er plötzlich hinfällt und sich auf die Schnauze legt. Außerdem kann er, ähnlich wie Kirby, Luft und Gegner einsaugen. Allerdings kann er die eingesaugten Gegner nicht kopieren, dafür scheint er noch nicht fähig genug zu sein. Außerdem kann er ohne Luft zu hohlen, sehr hoch springen! In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards kann man ihn in 3 der ungefähr 35 Level steuern. Dabei kann man allerdings nur seinen Hammer schwingen und springen. Seine Farbe hat sich im Laufe der Zeit mehrmals geändert. Von rein blau über blauer Kopf mit beige-farbendem Körper wieder über ganz blau und zurück. In Kirby und das magische Garn taucht er ebenfalls als Boss auf, allerdings hängt er dort an einem handlichen Puppenspielergerät, hinzu kommt, dass er als Bossgegner wie Meta Knight violette Augen hat, wodurch man annehmen kann, dass der böse Zauberer Grimmgarn ihn ebenfalls einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat. Als Bossgegner in diesem Spiel kann er nun einiges mehr als in den früheren Kirby-Spielen. Wenn er springt und auf dem Boden aufprallt, löst das links und rechts Schallwellen auf dem Boden aus. Auch hat er seine frühere Attacke auf Kirby zu springen behalten, allerdings rutscht er dieses Mal etwas weiter und kann sich hin und her schwingen. Seinen Hammerangriff hat er auch noch beibehalten. In Kirby Superstar Ultra ist er außerdem der letzte Bossgegner in "Der Rache des Königs". Dieser Boss wird jedoch als "Masked Dedede" bezeichnet, da Dedede eine Maske trägt und einen neuen Hammer hat. Dieser Hammer ist so vielseitig, dass er Schockwellen und Raketen verschießen kann, außerdem hat er noch einen eingebauten Flammenwerfer. Dedede selbst stolpert aber auch wie gewöhnlich nur umher und hat nur einen neuen Angriff gelernt. Super Smash Bros. Serie Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl trägt er einen beige-farbenden Mantel über seinen blauen Körper, was dieses Problem recht gut löst. Dort kann er auch Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, Gordows und Kapseln mit Items werfen. Wobei Waddle Dees am häufigsten kommen, Waddle Doos am zweithäufigsten, Gordows am dritthäufigsten und Kapseln am seltensten vor. Die Kapseln kommen zwar häufiger vor, als ein Waddle Doo, aber sie kommen nur bei jeden dritten Kampf vor. Bei seinem Ultra-Smash, der sich Waddle Dee Armee nennt, lässt er eine Armee aus Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos und Gordows vom Himmel fallen, die seine Gegner attackieren. Sein Name in Super Smah Bros. Brawl ist nicht König Nickerchen sondern der englische Name: König Dedede. Welcher aber häufiger verwendet wird als sein deutscher Name. Außerdem ist König Dedede einer der stärksten Charaktere in Super Smash Bros. Brawl durch seinen "Greifen-Bug" Mit dem er seine Gegner immer wieder hintereinander greifen kann und so massiven Schaden anrichtet. Desweiteren hat er ein Kostüm was an die "Game-Boy-Form" von König Dedede errinern soll König Dedede im Anime Im Anime, wo er nur (auch im deutschen) King Dedede genannt wird, ist er der Herscher über Traumland und ein Liebhaber von Monstern. Seine Untertanen sind allesamt Waddle Dee, ausgenommen Escargon und Waddle Doo. Seine deutsche Stimme ist scheinbar Jürgen Kluckert, der auch seit 1994 Benjamin Blümchen und Mr. Krabs von SpongeBob spricht. König Dedede kann Kirby nicht ausstehen, weil er sein erstes Monster, Octacon, besiegt hat. Seitdem versucht er, ihn loszuwerden, seine Schulden bei Nightmare-Enterprises ignoriert er. Obwohl er dem Traumland durchgehend schadet, ist er in der Lage, die Cozys immer wieder zu beeindrucken. Sein Lieblingssport ist Golf, dicht gefolgt von "Escargon auf den Kopf hauen". In seiner Freizeit beobachtet er auch gerne Vögel aber auch nur dann wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt. Im Anime hat König Nickerchen den Spitznamen 3-D, eine Anspielung auf den dort verwendeten englischen Namen King Dedede, welcher dort auch gern als DDD, also drei D, buchstabiert wird. Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren Grundsätzlich sind Dedede und Kirby Freunde (wenn man vom Anime absieht). Die Beziehung von Methknight ist in den Spielen auch unbekannt, er ist außerdem der Herrscher über Dreamland seit Kirbys Adventure, da er den Albtraumzauberer eingesperrt hat. Trivia *König Nickerchen hat seine Stimme in Kirby 64 und Super Smash Bros. Brawl von Masahiro Sakurai, dem Erfinder von Kirby persönlich. *Wer in den neueren Spielen König Nickerchen gesehen hat, der wird feststellen, dass er dort entweder King oder König Dedede heißt, also nach seinem englischen Namen. Der deutsche Name wurde zum letzten Mal 2003 gebraucht, mit Ausnahme der Nintendo-Seite von Kirby Super Star Ultra (dies hat sich aber auch mit dem Erscheinen der neueren Version der Seite geändert). *Trotz seiner starken Präsenz in Traumland hat König Nickerchen keine Spiegelversion von sich in der Spiegelwelt. *In Kirby: Mausattacke nutzt König Nickerchen das N.M.E.-Downloadportal während des Kampfes zum Runterladen eines Monsters. Obwohl dieser Vorgang im Anime nur wenige Sekunden dauert, ist er im Spiel auch nach dem Kampf nicht beendet. König Nickerchen im Laufe der Zeit König_Dedede_Artwork_SSBB.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. DeDeDe.png King_Dedede.jpg es:Rey Dedede fi:King Dedede en:King Dedede fr:Roi DaDiDou Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Nicht-Mario-Charakter Kategorie:König Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Pinguin Kategorie:Endboss Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kategorie:Kirby (Universum)